fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sarochka, Flame of Krugnar
Overview Twelve year old Sarochka, climbed the ranks of Krugnar as a Pyromancer. What is a Pyromancer? A Pyromancer is one of the seven factions of Krugnar. Both Sarochka's parents grew up as renowned engineers of the Engineering faction. However, when the time came for Sarochka to choose her faction, she realized she was never good tinkering with wires and technology. Although she didn't follow her parent's path, she was always gifted in the art of fire.' ' Early Life Since Sarochka was never interested in modern technology like her parents were, she spent her youth practicing Pyromancing techniques. When entering the faction at the age of six, she quickly exceeded her peers in terms of skill. She received the most prestigious award, Magma Carne, only awarded to the top five Pyromancers of the faction. In the history of all Pyromancers in Krugnar, she was the youngest scholar to receive the utmost honor from the Lord of Krugnar. However even though she was respected among her peers, she was detested by her parents for not following in their footsteps. They were ashamed of having a Pyromancer as a daughter because everyone in their bloodline grew up to be famous engineers. Due to their shattered relationship, she had no contact with them after she joined the Pyromancer faction. Career After Sarochka received the Magma Carne award, it opened the doors to many opportunities for her new and emerging career. She was scouted by the Special Ops Forces of Krugnar, the Lord’s personal line of defense team. During her time in Special Ops training, she had come across many who were jealous of her talents and skills. She was the target for many planned pranks and was the punch-line of every joke. Everyone around her wanted her to fail, so she decided to focus only on what was important - becoming the best Pyromancer for the Lord. Sarochka was very lonely as she had no friends or allies, but, the Lord had taken interest in her and invited her to many parties and events that no other Special Ops team member was able to attend. Soon after their meetings, they got married, which forced her to abandon her love for Pyromancing. Current Life The Lord and Sarochka are still together to this very day. The Lord retired because he decided that he wanted to spend more time with their family after Sarochka had her fifth child. They now live on a farm in the outskirts of Krugnar. They may not live as lavishly as they did before when they lived in the Palace of Krugnar, but they spend their time not having to worry about the politics and the dangers that go on in the city. Instead, they live their days nourishing their children’s talents. Unlike Sarochka’s parents, they both encourage whichever faction that their children will choose in the future. Although both Sarochka and the Lord had stepped down from their original roles as “The Best Pyromancer” and the “Most Sovereign Ruler of Krugnar” respectively, they still leave behind their powerful legacies for the next generations to come. Jasper Chen